The present disclosure relates generally to fraud detection and reduction in a contact center, and, more particularly, to identifying a risk of fraud within the contact center and taking action to reduce the risk.
To detect and reduce fraud, contact centers frequently employ one or more types of identity verification such as authentication based on analysis of biometric data. Biometric analysis methods typically include collecting biometric data such as voice patterns and facial features and authenticating a current contact by comparing the collected biometric data with stored biometric data associated with the contact. Because this comparison typically involves use of a threshold value for determining whether to flag a contact as potentially fraudulent, most biometric solutions still register at least some level of false positives and negatives. These inadequacies may allow a fraudulent contact to access information belonging to another customer and may delay or prevent a legitimate customer from obtaining the desired information or services. These drawbacks are particularly evident with newer customers for whom little or no biometric data exists and for other contacts with outdated biometric data.